Thundera High School host club
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Thundera Academy a place for the incredibly wealthy to learn in their youth. There a young student named Liosia Clawer goes there. She enters the host club which is run by the handsomest boys and prettiest girls to entertain young gentleman and ladies. Lion-o the leader, Tygra, Bengali, Panthro, Lynx-o, Cheetara, Pumyra, and the twins Wilykat and Wilykit and Liosia. Lion-O/OC.


_Thundera Academy a place for the incredibly wealthy to learn in their youth. There a young student named Liosia Clawer goes there. She enters the host club which is run by the handsomest boys and prettiest girls to entertain young gentleman and ladies. Lion-o the leader, Tygra, Bengali, Panthro, Lynx-o, Cheetara, Pumyra, and the twins Wilykat and Wilykit and Liosia._

chapter 1 Starting today you are a host!

Liosia Clawer was looking for a place to study. "This place has four libraries you think one of them would be quiet," Liosia said. She looked out the window. _How are things in heaven mom? I can hardly believe it has been six years already. _Liosia thought. Then she saw an unused music room. She opened the door.

"Welcome," she heard.

_That's when I found the host club._

"Look it's a boy," Bengali said.

"Bengali this young fella is in you and Lion-o's classes right?" Tygra asked.

"Yes he is, but he's kind of shy, so I don't know much about him," Bengali said.

A light bulb turns on. "You could be more polite," Tygra said. "Welcome honor student," he said.

"Aw you are Clawer the honor student." Lion-o said.

"So you know my name?" Liosia asked.

"Yes your are famous around here it's not everyday a commoner gains entrance to this school," Tygra said.

"So what brings you here?' Lion-o asked. "We have plenty of things you like girls don't you, how about the sporty type like Cheetara here, or the nurturing type like Pumyra, or the sweet little thing type like Wilykit," he said. "We have any kind of boy that a girl could want we have, the cool type such as Tygra, the boy loita type which is Wilykat, the vulnerable type such as Lynx-o, the creative type which is Bengali, the strong and silent type such as Panthro, and the princely type like me," he said.

"I came here for a quiet place to study," Liosia said and tripped and bumped into a table knocking over a vase and breaking it. "Oops!" Liosia said.

"Nice going we were going to sell the vase at the next school auction for a starter cost of eight hundred Thunder dollars!" Bengali said.

"Either hundred Thunder dollars I have to pay you back," Liosia said.

"With what money?" Bengali asked.

"What should we do Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"Okay you can't pay your debt in money so instead you will pay it in work, you will be our errand boy," Lion-o said.

Liosia was shocked to say the least.

The host club was opened for business. "Lion-o I hear the host club now has a pet with no pedigree," Valtina said.

"Yes so? He's going to be a big help I think," Lion-o said.

"Well whatever you say," Valtina said.

Liosia came in. "Hello errand boy did you get everything on the list?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Great," Lion-o said. "Hey what is this?" he asked.

"Coffee," Liosia said.

"I never seen coffee like this," Lion-o said.

"It's instant coffee I got that because the store didn't have any brands that seemed fancy I'm sorry," Liosia said.

"It's alright we will keep it," Lion-o said.

"Good," Liosia said.

"Hello," Cheetara said.

"Hi," Pumyra said.

"What's up," Wilykit said.

"Oh hey girls," Liosia said.

"So what kind of girls are you into?" Wilykit asked.

"Do I look like I should be into girls?" Liosia asked.

Then three light bulbs turned on. "Hmm okay," Cheetara said.

Then Wilykat came over. "Hey you want to have some candy fruit with us?" Wilykat said.

"No thanks," Liosia said.

"Do you want to hold my plush pony Penny?" Wilykat asked.

Liosia saw the pony. "She's pretty cute isn't she," Liosia said.

Another light bulb turned on. Lion-o came over and started talking her ear off. "Talk about obnoxious." Liosia said.

Lion-o was shocked. "Well you were saying some good things," Liosia said.

"Thanks, I say now you are climbing up the ranks as a host." Lion-o said. "Bengali go take him to the changing room," he said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

Bengali pulled out a uniform. "Here change into this," Bengali said.

"What why?" Liosia said.

"Just do it," Bengali said.

"Okay I will but get out first!" Liosia said.

Bengali got out of the dressing room and a light bulb turned on.

Liosia was getting used to this host thing. She was doing okay. "Clawer come over here this is Valtina a regular," Lion-o said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"Hi," Valtina said.

Lion-o spun Liosia around. "Panthro help!" Liosia shrieked.

Panthro pulled Liosia away and Light bulb turned on.

Liosia soon noticed her bag was missing and found it in the fountain and began to look through the water. "Hey what happened?" Lion-o asked.

"Someone through my bag into the water when I wasn't looking," Liosia said.

"Oh dear let me help you," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

Liosia was with Valtina and they were talking Liosia tripped and fell on top of her and ripped her uniform revealing a strap of her bra. "Oh!" Liosia said.

"You numbskull," Valtina said.

"I tripped," Liosia said.

"Look who's actually a girl," Valtina said.

Lion-o came in a bit later and saw Liosia's ripped uniform. He saw part of her bra. Another Light bulb came on. "Liosia you're a girl?" Lion-o asked.

"Biologically speaking yes," Liosia said. "Well I still want to pay back the debt I owe you, and I think you were being a great guy," she said.

Lion-o blushed and looked amazed. "What is your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia," Liosia said.

"Well Liosia you will be one of our hostess from this day on," Lion-o said.

The others thought that was a good idea. "But Lion-o she jumped me," Valtina said.

"She tripped," Bengali said.

"Valtina for your behavior I ban you from the club for a month," Lion-o said.

"You are an idiot," Valtina said running out.

Liosia got dressed in a girl's uniform. "There," Liosia said. "Now I just have to be a good hostess," she said.

To be continued.


End file.
